


You See, I Woke Up Gay

by sophinisba



Category: Firefly
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Silly, Woke Up Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "You see, I woke up gay" prompt at the LJ community wtf27.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You See, I Woke Up Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "You see, I woke up gay" prompt at the LJ community wtf27.

Captain Reynolds does not react well to the confession.

"You did _not_ just wake up gay," he says firmly. "You've been that way all along. That's not how it works, don't you see? A person is one way or another, doesn't change overnight. I should think you, being a doctor, would know about that."

Simon turns up his palms, supplicating, almost. "Believe me, I'm as bewildered as -- "

"Do you mean to tell me that all the time you've been on my boat and traveling with us and fixing people up and raiding hospitals and keeping out of reach of the Alliance, all that time you were straight as an arrow in your orientation and yet my mechanic could get no satisfaction or release of tension from your company? And you come to me today and say that if you don't have some man-love you'll go crazy?"

His index finger pokes accusingly into Simon's chest. And to his embarrassment, Simon finds this, like every other contact he's had with any other man all day, to be intensely erotic.

"I -- "

"Well, I for one don't believe it. I've never been one to make judgments about anybody's preferences or choices, but to me this says dishonesty and foolishness and I want no part of it. And I don't think anyone else on the ship will be able to help you either. Wash, as you know, is married; that's something we all respect and uphold, whether or not we're interested in... Anyhow, if you can't control yourself and your urges till we get to Paquin you're gonna need to talk to the Shepherd or -- "

Mal's gaze jerks away then, as his words come to a strangled stop. And Simon turns around quickly and climbs out of the cockpit.

* * *

"You see, Jayne, I woke up gay."

And Jayne doesn't demand any explanation, doesn't make any speeches. He has no reservations about foolishness, trickery, or science. He just takes what's offered. (Which is to say, Simon's skinny white ass.)

Simon wakes up the next morning cramped and sweaty and sticky. His left arm is still asleep, tingling and nearly painful from the way he slept on it, and the way Jayne slept with an arm and a leg on top of him on the narrow bunk. Once he worms his way out of the embrace he realizes that he's sore pretty much all over; and it's Simon's low groan, rather than his movement, that causes Jayne to wake up, grinning before he even opens his eyes.

"So," he says when he sees Simon, "are you still sly, or are you back to normal?"

And Simon, who's still pulling sleep out of the corners of his eyes and hasn't stopped to consider that question yet, thinks for a minute, stretches, and then says, "Both, I think."

Jayne's grin fades and his eyes narrow, and Simon knows to keep on talking rather than make Jayne any more confused.

"I feel normal," he says. "I feel good. Whatever happened yesterday -- and I know it was bizarre and I'm glad you didn't -- but I -- Anyway, whatever came over me yesterday, that's passed now."

Jayne nods slowly, still not returning Simon's easy smile.

"That's passed," Simon says, moving closer for a kiss, and moving faster for it as Jayne tries to pull away, "but this isn't."

Not on the mouth. It's morning, after all, and Jayne's got his limits, and Simon won't push, for now. But he pushes against Jayne's cheek and the stubble pricks at his lips, and it feels good and right.

"You see, Jayne, I woke up gay again. I think that's how I'll be waking up from now on. And I think this is _where_ I'll be waking up from now on, if that's all right with you."

* * *

At their next meal no one can stop staring. And Simon can't stop smiling, but he looks demurely down at his plate. Jayne meets the gaze of each man and woman silently, unflinchingly, and then looks at Simon as he makes his announcement. "You see," he explains, "I woke up gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Read [](http:)Is That So? (Process of Elimination Remix) by Trascendenza!


End file.
